<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greg Universe Requests by CherryDad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215894">Greg Universe Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryDad/pseuds/CherryDad'>CherryDad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Drinking, Episode: s03e08 Growing Pains, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pre-Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Sexual Content, Talking, i have two requests queued and one finished but im tagging for all the ones in my queue, i'll update these</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryDad/pseuds/CherryDad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Universe specific requests! SFW or NSFW! Reader/Greg or any ship you want. Non-ship! Whatever, I'm open to write and I'm quarantined. Shoot me a message if you want a request</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Universe/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drinking Pains (Conversation with Priyanka, post Growing-Pains)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greg's at the bar, Priyanka bumps into him while grabbing a drink. They have a conversation.</p><p>Request for JosephThropp on Twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[<b>BARTENDER</b>] </p>
<p>Universe, long time no see! Thought you were on tour?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>GREG</b>]</p>
<p>Kid needed me, y'know? Sadie's with Steven while we're in town, hang in the theater to pass the time. Connie with em too I'm pretty sure? I hope. My head's a little all over the place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>BARTENDER</b>]</p>
<p>Usual mocktail then?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>GREG</b>]</p>
<p>You know me best. Virgin cherry daiquiri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>PRIYANKA</b>] </p>
<p>There you are, Greg. Doug and I were looking for you. Not drinking away your troubles are you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>GREG</b>]</p>
<p>You know I don't drink, Priyanka. This about Steven?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>PRIYANKA</b>]</p>
<p>That and… you're stronger than I am, Universe-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Rum and Coke gets passed across the bartop for Priyanka. Peach margarita for Doug.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-To think he's been around for 17 years and hasn't had a general practitioner. We needed to talk with you. A little alcohol eases conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>GREG</b>] </p>
<p>I've..gotten used to doing it the hard way, I'm afraid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>DOUG</b>] </p>
<p>A couple decades with a space goddess will do that, I guess. I can only imagine-<br/><br/></p>
<p>[<b>PRIYANKA</b>] </p>
<p>Keep it to your personal writing, Doug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>DOUG</b>] </p>
<p>Yes, dear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>PRIYANKA</b>] </p>
<p>"Now, Greg...as a doctor, I have to raise some concerns."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>GREG</b>]</p>
<p>I- Priyanka, there's certain things you have to understand. I was an adult into my 40s without medical insurance with an undocumented half-alien kid. He would've been taken away, Priyanka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>PRIYANKA</b>]</p>
<p>And when you got compensated from Marty?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>GREG</b>]</p>
<p>No excuses there. He was on a journey with the Gems and I deferred his care to them. That's no excuse.</p>
<p>I had spent decades on my own as an adult without a support system, hardly any money to make it by, living in my van. I haven't been to a doctor myself since I've-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Priyanka downs her rum and coke.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-been here. I didn't even think about it, I was too focused on surviving day to day.</p>
<p>After 20 years of that, it was just a habit. It was wrong and I should've opened up with you when we first met. I just didn't have the heart to risk him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>PRIYANKA</b>] </p>
<p>Must be so hard working with a kid that's essentially his own species. I can't imagine-</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>[<b>GREG</b>] </p>
<p>I had at least double digit heart attacks before he was 10, that's a good place to start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>PRIYANKA</b>] </p>
<p>You sure there's no alcohol in that drink, Universe? Your comebacks are sharp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>GREG</b>] </p>
<p>Bit of the Universe charm goes a long way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>PRIYANKA</b>] </p>
<p>Must be why Doug has some private writings about you then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Doug blushes profusely and downs his own drink] </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>DOUG</b>]</p>
<p>Another please.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Priyanka smirks]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>PRIYANKA</b>] </p>
<p>Still, I admire your openness Greg. I was tempted to yell at you, but. I couldn't find the heart to. You've always been there for Steven despite the world being on your shoulders. And the Universe being on his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>GREG</b>] </p>
<p>You asked if I was drinking my troubles away? I binge eat. We should probably watch out for Steven in case he does the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<b>PRIYANKA</b>] </p>
<p>It's always something, I swear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffee Date (Greg/Cis Male Reader, explicit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Greg and the Reader hook up after a date. You have some coffee. You guys fuck. Simple as that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>EXT. BEACH CITY OUTSKIRTS HOUSE - TWILIGHT</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg rang the doorbell with his elbow, not wanting to risk the box of funnel cake nestled in his hands. He had swung by Funland on his way to his planned post-date encounter; food was always a nice gesture after a romantic day out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GREG</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Door opens)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>READER! Brought some funnel cake down from the docks. Don’t have anything to wash it down with, unfortunately. Rushed right here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Greg winks)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>READER</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got something in mind. Come on in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>INT. BEACH CITY HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GREG</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t mind if I do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house is a well put together space, an Airbnb rented out for the weekend. Greg sets his box down on a table and grabs  a package of cookies in a single motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>READER</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess you won’t mind those, either eh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GREG</strong>
</p><p>
  <em><span>You know I can’t resist a bite of somethin’ </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>good in my mouth.</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>READER</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(laughs) </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You sure have a way with words, Universe. Let me put on some coffee. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I brought my own brew, there should be mugs in the cabinet there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greg is fluid in his motions; eating cookies, humming and dancing around the kitchen, reaching high for mugs and exposing his gut. You watch in awe of his mannerisms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>READER</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(under your breath) <em>Cute</em>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush fills your cheeks, hurriedly starting the coffee so you can go back to ogling the big bear. Already foraging, eyeing any snacks that might have been provided or brought on your behalf. Not to mention the funnel cake he had in his mouth. Couldn’t wait for that coffee, I guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walk up to him and grab his cheeks. One hand against his ass, the other wrapped toward his front and his food filled cheeks. Just can’t help his Universe Charm. It might be a little forward but this is what you’re both here for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GREG</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(swallows food) </span>
</p><p>
  <em><span>If you wanted to feed me instead </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>you could’ve just asked~</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>READER</strong>
</p><p>
  <em><span>It’s a bit hard to resist how insatiable </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>you can get, Greg.</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greg grinds a bit back against you, smirk ever present on his face. He knows what he’s doing and damn he’s such a tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GREG</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm. Why don’t I take ya up on that offer you made earlier, bud? Take a load off, let the ole Universe take care of ya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t resist earlier and you certainly couldn’t resist now. Your hands fall to your side. Immediately, Greg shoots over to the fridge and grabs the whipped cream that he scouted out earlier. Before you can collect yourself or move your feet, he sprays a bunch in his mouth and tilts your face to make out with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg’s hand grabs at your crotch and plays around with you until you’re noticeably stiff. Fluid as usual, he makes sure you get settled in a nice comfy chair, shoving you along. He’s certainly handsy about it too. Before you knew it, both your coffees were on the stand next to you and Greg was on his knees fiddling with your pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>READER</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God..didn’t think I’d have Mr. Universe between my legs like this when I was coming here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No reply. Greg’s already tugging your pants down around your ankles. He might have ripped some seams. Direct eye contact, he licks his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GREG</strong>
</p><p>
  <em><span>Relax. Sit back. Drink your coffee. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Daddy’s got ya.</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On instinct, you lean back. Eyes to the stars. Long inhale and cathartic release out. A hitch interrupts your rhythm when you feel Greg’s lips wrap around you. Holy shit, you need a moment to gather yourself- you reach over to your coffee and take a long swig. Sweet. Overly so. Creamy as can be. This was Greg’s idea of what he thought you would like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And damn was he right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You found yourself downing the coffee, a psychosomatic rush well before the caffeine hits. Your free hand caresses Greg’s head, as if you were guiding him down and up again. But this is the Universe’s show, and you’re just on for the ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Stars again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greg’s pace is relentless, head bouncing up and down the entire length of your cock without so much of a breath. Determined to fill you with pleasure, his head was just a rest for you to find comfort as Greg had his way with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breaths were short again. Putty to Greg, who brought his own hands into the equation. Pressed against your thighs. They might as well have been his with how he worshipped the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>READER</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Greg--! Fuck, I’m.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Greg pulls off)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GREG</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not quite yet ya aren’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greg stands and pulls you to your feet, a quick kiss to your lips. Another kiss made deeper- hot and huffing, erotic and desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GREG</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forget the pants.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The order was redundant considering where Greg implied this scene would be moving to. You listen anyhow, kicking your pants to the side and following Greg. Mindlessly drawn to his charm, compelled towards however he wanted to have you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You follow Greg into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside, you could see why Mr. Universe’s reputation preceded him. The fluidity on display in the kitchen and the living room continued into the private quarters. Closing the door behind you was a signal for the animal to be let out. Greg was always one to follow his heart, emotions, feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in this intimate environment, Greg’s only instinct was to make you his. He wasted no time in pressing you against the door you just came through. None further in matching his mouth with yours. Not in stripping you of your top nor he his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a beast. Arms enveloping wherever they could reach. Soft and sweet, then rough and menacing. On the prowl searching for whatever would make you melt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>READER</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Mmh. G-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tried to speak but you couldn’t. Only whines escaped your mouth. And just like that, you lost your one moment to verbalize your weakness to his touch. Greg’s reached up to put his fingers in your mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GREG</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shh. Bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just one long ride this was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg walked you over the bed, a little too much force had you splayed out on the sheets. Before you could gather yourself an re-focus your eyesight, Greg had already made his next move again. Pants off, cock lubed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, was he going commando? Not surprising, but it made you blush beet red. Especially given his size-- good thing you had been prepping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long fluid strides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making sure your legs are spread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Full weight on top of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could hardly gather yourself with Greg’s whirlwind pace, it was almost a dream. You were seeing stars again, Greg pulling his hand from your ass before you even knew he was there. And his hand was just as quickly replaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg grinned at the scream that erupted from your throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy SHIT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unrelenting dominance from Greg- his hand around your neck, drool falling from his mouth along with his moans, all his weight on top of you. All you could do was beg for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg pressed both hands of yours to the mattress, claiming your mobility along with your ass. His belly pressed against your cock as his endless rhythm picked up pace. The friction alone from that nearly brought you to your edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What definitely did was the way with words Greg had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The power he had over you, his Universe Charm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GREG</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Why don’t ya cum for me, bud?<br/>
Daddy’s got you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that you were finished, as was he. He laid on top of you and held you in his arms. The animal had finished, and the sweetheart had returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GREG</strong>
</p><p>
  <em><span>That alright for ya? Hope I didn’t </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>break you too badly there.</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>READER</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only as much as I wanted, Greg.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You both laugh in each other’s embrace, coming down from the high of sex. To think a little coffee was all you needed for this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you'd like to read the script format as it was written, the Google Drive link is here:</p><p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/12jrkrpiBk7oLeLPadlXIyyVPNro26H6Hb4WLAFic2ao/edit?usp=sharing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>